User talk:Rabbi pt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enemies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XPhoenix777 (Talk) 14:54, October 21, 2009 Addition to the Wiki Looks like you are doing great with the submissions! Keep it up, we need more people eager to make this a one stop source for Borderlands information! - XPhoenix777 16:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) weapon categories I noticed you were adding pages for weapon sub-categories. I've tried making Category pages that might be better for adding the text you already were inputting. Here are the category pages: *Category:Alien gun *Category:Shotgun *Category:Pistol *Category:Assault Rifles *Category:Sniper Rifle *Category:Sub-Machine gun *Category:Rocket Launcher *Category:Grenade Launcher Just trying to have things be clean as far as the various gun categories. If there are more you can do add category then click on the red link to create the associated page. --Slyrat 17:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Since you seem to already have the game can you make sure the existing gun categories are all there? I wasn't sure about the categories Category:Rocket Launcher and Category:Grenade Launcher. Also, aren't there flame thrower type weapons? --Slyrat 18:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) There are no grenade launchers, just missile launchers. I think the category is called projectile weapons, but I can't remember. There are no melee weapons, either. Each character has their own unique melee attack, and if you have a weapon with melee bonus (like the Clipper) it has a blade on it that you strike with instead. I knew the part about the melee weapons. I was just trying to create a category so that whenever someone found a weapon with a melee enhancement it could be added to that category along with the others. I guess this means that the Rocket Launcher / Grenade Launcher categories need to be changed to Category:Projectile guns or something like that? --Slyrat 19:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the rocket launcher certainly should. The grenade launchers that are there, are they from an old build or something? The interface is not what the games uses. Anyway they look like shotguns, not grenade launchers. Explosive is actually an element that some weapons can get, like I have an explosive shotgun I'm quite fond of (as well as a shotgun that shoots corrosive rockets). Rabbi pt 19:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Assault Rifles are called Combat Rifles, as well. I have no idea where they came from. I'm guessing from old screen shots. I'm guessing most of the existing weapons on the site need to be updated with the screen shot pulls you'll be able to do in the pc version once it is out. Any guns that are erroneously classified should just be edited to have the correct category. I'll go ahead and create the Category:Projectile gun category and just change the rocket launchers to that category. --Slyrat 19:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Do you think there should be an elemental category as well? I'm working on some pages describing the elemental effects right now. Rabbi pt 19:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I thought there should be a category for each of the elemental projectile types. So fire, electric, poison, etc. I don't know those very well at the moment. Then the guns with the associated type can go in that category also. Just makes it handy for lilith players. We probably need a grenades category too, but there isn't in the wiki yet concerning them. --Slyrat 20:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be handy. Well, for grenade mods, anyway. I can start that after elements, if you want. Rabbi pt 20:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...this may seem like a silly question, but how do you make categories? Rabbi pt 20:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Remember, categories are created by doing add category to the bottom of the page. Otherwise you can also make them by doing Category:title within square brackets. Like this: Category:Shock that way you can easily reference it on any page. Hope that helps --Slyrat 20:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, linking to a category page is done like this-:Category:title within square brackets. Check the Weapons page to see the links on there for more help. --Slyrat 20:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, but how about adding subcategories like in the weapons category? Ideally you'd want shock, fire, etc. subcategories in weapons, I would think. Rabbi pt 20:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) My two cents, they are not weapon types, they would be a separate section, damage types. There you could go into what damage type is best for what enemy. Like shock takes down shields, fire ignites flesh... etc. - XPhoenix777 21:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC)